<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Маленькая смелая птичка by InkySan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121115">Маленькая смелая птичка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkySan/pseuds/InkySan'>InkySan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Happy Sugar Life (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Light Angst, Romantic Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkySan/pseuds/InkySan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Она хотела летать высоко-высоко.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Маленькая смелая птичка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа от 10 сентября 2018 года</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Она хотела летать высоко-высоко. Хотела, чтобы все слышали её прекрасную песню, чтобы видели её яркое, солнечное оперение, что должно приносить всем свет и радость. Ведь это позволит ей чувствовать себя маленькой, но очень смелой птичкой, способной на всё. Даже побороть самую страшную бурю.</p><p>Шоко всегда сидела в тени сомнений и страха, боясь выглянуть наружу, в реальный мир, который оказался гораздо более пугающий и сложный, чем она думала. Когда это произошло? Когда её жизнь превратилась в клетку ужаса и постоянного напряжения? Всё было так хорошо и уютно. Она смеялась, гуляла и резвилась, как самая обычная школьница с самыми обычными проблемами. Проводила время с парнями, с лучшей подругой Сато.</p><p><em>Сато</em>.</p><p>Вот, когда всё началось. С её странного поведения. Невиданное счастье на лице подружки сперва радовало, грело сердце, но со временем Шоко понимала, что что-то не так. Нет у Сато никакого парня, иначе бы его с ней уже не раз видели, мифический принц никогда не появлялся на публике. Так странно. Поэтому маленькая жёлтая птичка решилась отправиться в далёкий полёт, что не под силу её махоньким крыльям, но она желала помочь, желала спеть для Сато песню, чтобы отогнать наступающий дождь.</p><p>Но птичка не думала, что на месте её будет ждать самая настоящая буря. Тогда она впервые и ощутила липкое, всепоглощающее чувство страха, ощутила собственную полную беспомощность перед лицом опасности. Шоко понимала, что слишком труслива для такого путешествия и слишком слаба. Ей хотелось отчаяться, расплакаться в полный голос и звать на помощь. Только конечная цель не давала ей сложить крылья и бросить начатое.</p><p>«Нет. Я должна помочь Сато. Должна узнать, что происходит», — слова, полные решимости, поддерживали её в полёте.</p><p>Но так сложно лететь против ветра. Так страшно. Шоко ясно знала, что пути назад больше нет. Она уже далеко зашла, чтобы разворачиваться, и её подбадривала сама мысль, что она не сдаётся, что продолжает борьбу и смело идёт к цели. Она обязана узнать правду и помочь лучшей подруге. Только вот...</p><p>... Шоко сама всё разрушила.</p><p>По собственной же глупости и благодаря неаккуратным, трусливым словам она потеряла Сато для себя, как казалось, навсегда. Те слова, произнесённые под фонарём, острым клинком пронзили самое сердце. Быть просто коллегами? Как так? Нет! Нет, чёрт возьми! Нужно, что-то сделать! Хоть что-то!</p><p>Но горло сдавливали лишь слёзы, слова никак не шли, а шаги Сато удалялись всё дальше. Трусиха. Слабая, беспомощная трусиха.</p><p>«Почему я ничего не сказала?» — только эта мысль заполнила разум.</p><p>Пожалуй, пора сдаться. Ничего не выходит, всё только становится хуже, а ветер сбивает на землю. Она не пролетит дальше. Птичка печально опустила голову, сложила крылья и собралась повернуть назад, но услышала где-то рядом отчаянные взмахи.</p><p><em>Асахи</em>.</p><p>Такая же маленькая и на вид слабая птица, но как упорно он летит вперёд. Шоко искренне восхищалась им. С самого начала Асахи произвёл впечатление слабого и несчастного человека, да ещё и голодного. Шоко была человеком добрым, так что не смогла пройти мимо и не оказать помощь. Располагала она не многим, но хотя бы могла принести Асахи еду. Он выглядел таким подавленным, таким отчаявшимся, что Шоко решила, что он тоже сдался и больше не летит к своей цели.</p><p>Но как она ошибалась. Слабый и трусливый на вид, Асахи обладал недюжинной смелостью и завидным упорством. Несмотря на нулевые результаты в поиске сестры, он не бросал её искать, а старался лишь усерднее. Да, он был сломлен, мёртв внутри из-за горя, что выпала на долю его семьи, но никогда не терял надежды. Продолжал лететь вперёд.</p><p>«Такой маленький, а какой смелый», — с восхищением думала Шоко.</p><p>И сама расправила крылья. Да, пример заразителен. Тем более такой восхитительный. Шоко даже и не заметила, как влюбилась в него. Казалось бы, такой «заморыш», как многие его б назвали, но вызывал самые тёплые и нежные чувства. Шоко была не из тех, кто долго молчит, у неё была храбрость сказать хотя бы о том, что чувствует. Нет уж, не отпустит она его просто так, того самого удивительного принца, которого так долго ждала. Нет, не принца. Лучше. Он намного лучше.</p><p>Реакция Асахи, конечно, была для неё непонятной, но это и не важно. Зато он не оттолкнул и не накричал, а это уже хорошо. Теперь, набравшись сил, можно продолжать полёт. Шоко обязательно долетит до цели, вернётся обратно целая и невредимая, с победой. Это всё наконец закончится, она сможет вновь увидеть Асахи и передать ему сестру, или же он сам её заберёт. Всё будет хорошо.</p><p>Но буря у цели стала сильнее. Шоко — тоже, но голос жёлтой канарейки таял в раскатах грома и шуме проливного дождя. Она продолжала петь, невзирая ни на что, ведь её цель — помочь Сато. Птичку разрывало от усталости, а она всё продолжала. И когда, казалось бы, цель появилась почти перед носом, малышку поразила молния.</p><p>Шоко не ожидала этого. Не могла проронить ни слова из-за плотно закрытого рукой Сато рта. Её глаза с ужасом смотрели на нож в руке лучшей подруги. Почему? Как? Она ведь искренне сказала, что будет любить Сато даже в облике дьявола. Неужели ей не поверили? Но...</p><p>Закончить мысль не дала острая боль в шее. Отвратительное ощущение своей же крови на собственном теле. Мир померк, превратился в плотную серую пелену.</p><p>«Вот так я и умру, всё такой же слабой и беспомощной», — думала, наверное, она, прежде чем всё вокруг навсегда стало чёрным.</p><p>Неправда. Долететь сюда — уже огромная храбрость, как и попытки сделать что-то, повлиять на ход событий. Дело не в силе крыльев и не в размере птицы. Дело в буре, которую не может остановить никто. Даже сама буря.</p><p>Осталась лишь одна надежда, та, что ещё способна бороться. Узнав страшную правду о сестре, вторая птичка приняла эстафету.</p><p>
  <em>Асахи, не подведи.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>